The present invention relates to a machine for drawing a web of material across a reviewing surface and more particularly to such a machine wherein segments of the web may be collated on separate shafts.
It is desirable in some industries, particularly the garment industry, to provide a device for reviewing, correcting, separating and collating rolled graphic material, for example, computer generated cutting patterns, or to review and patch hectographic carbon paper, which is expensive, for later reuse. It is also necessary in such a machine to provide means for winding and rewinding the web of material and for straightening disheveled rolls of material.
In order to collate the segments of the rolled web material, means must be provided by which a plurality of takeup shafts may be conveniently interchanged. The different web segments are severed and wound on these separate takeup shafts and, in some case, are re-inserted into the continuous web by patching at a different location along the web. When segments are cut, the web must be prevented from unraveling from the supply roll. The machine also must adequately control the tension in the web of material as it passes over the reviewing surface and furthermore the web must be centered at all times in passing through the machine or else the edges of the web become torn or frayed.